The Love Story of The Werewolf
by dwiruhmana
Summary: Mengkisahkan tentang sepasang suami-istri yang belum mempunyai keturunan sehingga mereka meminta bantuan pada pasangan suami-istri bangsa serigala dengan perjanjian memberikan salah satu anak kembar yang akan dilahirkannya. Wonkyu, Jaedo


Title : The Love Story of The Werewolf

CHAPTER 1

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Choi Siwon

-Lee Jaehwan

-Jung Taekwoon

Others Cast :

-Do Young

-Jae Hyun

-Etc

Rate: T

Genre : fantasy,romance,drama

Ditengah hutan terlihat dua sepasang suami-istri yang saling berhadapan dengan penampilan yang berbeda jika sepasang suami-istri terlihat berpenampilan seperti seorang pengusaha sang suami yang menggunakan jas dan sang istri yang menggunakan dress selutut sedangkan sepasang suami-istri lainnya terlihat seperti seorang yang berasal dari kerajaan.

"untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya lelaki yang memakai jubah

"aku ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk membantuku agar aku bisa mendapatkan keturunan" jawab sang lelaki berjas dengan nada suara yang terdengar putus asa

"mengapa kau meminta tolong kepada kami,bukankah banya manusia yang bisa menolongmu agar kau bisa mendapatkan keturunan?" timpal sang wanita yang memakai haenbok

"kami sudah berusaha meminta tolong pada mereka bahkan kami sudah mendatangi seorang dokter kandungan yang terbaik di negara Korea Selatan ini akan tetapi hasilnya tidak ada" balas sang wanita yang memakai dress selutut. Setelah mendengar penuturan sepasang suami-istri tersebut sepasang suami-istri itu pun saling bertatapan

"baiklah kami akan membantu kalian,tetapi dengan satu syarat apakah kau bersedia memenuhi syarat yang akan aku berikan kepadam?" sepasang suami-istri itu pun berpandangan

"baiklah kami akan mengabulkan syarat yang akan kau berikan kepada kami"

"baiklah jika kalian bersedia,suatu saat nanti kau akan mengangdung anak kembar 2 dan kau harus bersedia memberikan salah satunya pada kami,bagaimana apa kau bersedia?" tanya sang lelaki berpakaian kerajaan. Sepasang suami-istri pengusaha itu berpandangan dan satu tarikan nafas keluar dari mulut sang lelaki berjas

"baiklah jika itu maumu kami akan memberikan salah satu anak kami untukmu meski berat rasanya bagi kami" jawab sang lelaki itu.

"baiklah karena kalian sudah menyetujui persyaratan dari kami,maka kami akan memberikan sebuah minuman ini padamu. Minumlah " perintah sang istri yang memakai henbok. Wanita yang memakai dress selutut itu pun mengambilnya dan meminumnya hingga habis lalu menyerahkan cangkir itu kepada sang wanita lain.

"beberapa bulan lagi kau akan memeliki janin dan aku akan mengambil salah satu anak jika ia sudah lahir aku akan mengambilnya sendiri dan ingat jangan pernah coba-coba kau mengelabuhi kami atau berbohong pada kami karena kami akan selalu memantau apa yang kau lakukan hingga anak itu lahir kau mengerti?" kata sang lelaki

"ne,kami megerti dan terima kasih atas bantuannya kami sangat berhutang budi kepada kalian" ucap sang lelaki berjas dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh sepasang suami-istri lainnya. Suami-istri pengusaha itu pun akhirnya meninggalkan hutan tersebut.

9 BULAN KEMUDIAN

Mendung petang angin bertiup kencang disertai badai dan petir yang melanda Seoul dan sekitarnya cuaca yang mengerikan ini membuat sebagian warga Seoul dan sekitarnya ini takut dan mengurung diri didalam rumah masing-masing dan mereka yang berada diluar rumah pun segera berteduh agar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada mereka. Dan ditempat lain yaitu di gua yang letaknya ditengah hutan terdapat sepasang suami-istri yang tengah menyaksikan seorang wanita yang tengah berjuang melahirkan anak pertamanya

"apa yang kita prediksi menjadi kenyataan bahwa salah satu anak kembar dari pasangan Cho itu bukan seperti manusia biasanya dan alam telah memberikan pertanda kepada manusia dengan cuaca yang mengerikan, akan tetapi mereka tidak mengetahui hal itu " ucap sang suami kepada istrinya

"ya dan aku sangat mengasihi bayi pertama yang dilahirkan Ny. Cho. Dan bayi itulah yang akan menjadi anak kita akan menjadi adik dari Tan Doyoung" timpal sang istri

"ya dan kita akan menjemputnya" dan dibalas dengan anggukan mengerti oleh sang istri.

Hujan yang deras dan angin yang bertiup kencang disertai badai dan petir itu pun tidak mereda malah semakin menjadi dan disaat yang bersamaan disebuah Rumah Sakit Seoul terdapat seorang wanita yang tengah berjuang untuk melahirkan sang buah hati dengan cuaca yang mengerikan itu lahirlah seorang bayi laki-laki yang lucu dan manis sang eomma yang mendengar tangisan sang buah hati pun menangis terharu

"bayi pertama anda terlarih dengan cuaca yang mengirikan tetapi wajah bayi anda sangat manis Ny. Cho" komentar sang dokter Ny. Cho pun hanya membalas perkataan sang dokter dengan senyuman. Sang dokterpun memberikan bayi itu kepada salah satu perawat untuk membersihkan sang bayi. Setelah sang bayi pertama lahir beberapa menit kemudian cuaca perlaha-lahan berubah hujan yang awalnya deras pun kini mulai mereda angin,badai dan petir pun mulai menghilang sekitar 30 kemudian sang ibu berjuang lagi untuk melahirkan buah hati keduanya dan lahirlah anak kedua dari pasangan itu

"kedua bayi anda sangat manis Ny. Cho "komentar sang dokter. Dan dibalas senyum haru dari Ny. Cho dan sang dokter pun memberikan sang bayi kepada sang perawat untuk dibersihkan. Setelah sang dokter selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya ia pun keluar dari ruangan Ny. Cho dan diluar ruangan Ny. Cho sudah ada Tn. Cho yang menunggu

"selamat Tn. Cho bayi kembar anda sangat manis dan dua-duannya dalam keadaan yang sehat" ucap sang dokter

"ah lalu bagaimana dengan istri saya dok?" tanya Tn. Cho

"istri anda juga dalam keadaan sehat sekarang anda boleh bertemu dengan Ny. Cho" balas sang dokter

"ne terima kasih dokter"

"ne saya permisi dulu Tn. Cho" pamit sang dokter. Setelah sang dokter pergi Tn. Cho pun masuk kedalam ruangan yang didalamnya ditempati sang istri dan kedua anak kembarnya. Tn. Cho melihat sang istri menggendong salah satu bayi tersebut.

"yeobeo lihatlah bayi kita manis kan?" tanya sang Ny. Cho dan Tn. Cho pun menggendong bayi satunya lagi

"ne mereka sangat manis yeobeo-ya" beberapa detik kemudian wajah bahagia Tn. Cho berubah menjadi murung,Ny. Cho yang melihatnya pun mengerutkan keningnya

"yeobeo kenapa wajahmu seperti itu apa ada yang salah?" tanya Ny. Cho

" huff... yeobeo bukankah salah satu dari bayi kembar kita bukan milik kita,salah satu dari mereka akan diambil oleh mereka" jawab Tn. Cho dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada sang putra pertama yang ada digendongan Ny. Cho

"ah aku sampai lupa dengan janji yang sudah kita buat, yeobeo apa kau tetap akan memberikan salah satu bayi kita kepada mereka?"

"perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian yeobeo-ya dan mau tidak mau kita harus memberikan salah satu bayi kita kepada mereka dan sebaiknya sekarang kita gunakan waktu yang diberikan kepada kita untuk melihat bayi kembar kita"

"ne"balas sang istri dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"yeobeo aku ingin menggendong anak pertama kita" pinta Tn. Cho dengan meletakkan bayi yang ada digendongannya disamping Ny. Cho dan mengambil bayi yang ada digendongan sang istri.

Sedangkan ditempat lain tepatnya dimension tengah hutan tengah menyaksikan kesedihan Tn dan Ny. Cho yang akan kehilangan satu putranya.

"yeobeo sebenarnya aku kasihan terhadap mereka jika kita mengambil anak mereka,tetapi jika kita tidak mengambil salah satu dari mereka maka nasib bayi itu nantinya akan menderita apalagi jika suatu hari nanti mereka akan tau jika darah serigala mengalir dari darah bayi itu" kata sang istri yang bernama Tan Heechul,Tan Hangeng yang berada disebelah sang istri mengelus memeluk pundak sang istri dan mengelusnya halus

"yeobeo apa yang sudah kita putuskan itu yang terbaik untuk mereka terutama untuk sibayi itu. Jika bayi itu tidak kita ambil maka musibah akan menimpa keluarga itu dan sibayi itu sendiri karena bagaimanapun bayi itu berbeda dari manusia lainnya sehingga jika ia berada ditengah-tengah manusia maka itu akan membahayakan dirinya"balas sang suami dan diangguki oleh sang istri,tiba-tiba datanglah seorang anak kecil yang menghampiri pasangan Tan itu.

"appa,eomma kapan adik Doyoung datang?" tanya sang anak dengan pandangan memohon. Tan Heechul yang mendapatkan pertanyaan dari sang putra hanya tersenyum dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan sang putra

"Doyoung-ah dengarkan eomma ne, adik Doyoung akan segera datang tetapi nanti mungkin besok adik Doyoung akan datang jadi Doyoung harus bersabar ya"jawab sang eomma dengan mengelus lembut surai sang anak. Doyoung pun yang mendengar jawaban dari sang eomma hanya menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Tan Hangeng yang melihat itu pun juga ikut berjongkok didepan anak dan istrinya

"kalau begitu apa Doyoung sudah memberikan sesuatu untuk adik Doyoung nanti?" tanya sang ayah. Doyoung yang mendapat pertanyaan itu memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia sedang berfikir dan itu membuat orang tuannya tersenyum gemas

"appa,eomma Doyoung tidak tau apa yang harus Do Young beri untuk adik Do Young" jawab Do Young dengan wajah yang sendu yang terlihat menggemaskan Tan Hangeng pun mengusap gemas surai rambut putranya dan Tan Heechul mencubit gemas pipi tembem sang anak.

"nah kalau begitu kita siapkan saja kamar untuk adik Do Young bagaimana? Apa Do Young setuju?" usul sang eomma

"mau mau Do Young mau" terima Do Young dengan berloncat senang pasangan Tan hanya tersenyum senang melihat buah hatinya bahagia

"baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita siapkan kamar untuk adik mu Do Young-ie"ajak sang ayah dan mereka pun membersiapkan kamar untuk calon adik Do Young.

Suara kicauan burung mengawali aktivitas semua orang yang ada di penjuru dunia, dan suara tangisan bayi disebuah ruangan salah satu rumah sakit Seoul, bayi pertama pasangan Cho itu menangis histeris sejak pagi menjelang,bayi itu menangis dengan keras sang perawat,dokter dan orang tuannya pun bingung untuk menenangkan sang bayi.

"Ny. Cho suhu tubuhnya normal dan tidak ada yang aneh pada tubuh putra anda" ujar sang dokter setelah memeriksa keadaan tubuh sang bayi.

"tetapi kenapa dia menangis keras?" tanya Ny. Cho yang berusaha menenangkan sang anak

"sayang diamlah kenapa kau menangis terus ? kau membuat eomma kawatir sayang" ujap sedih Ny. Cho dan bayi itu pun tetap menangis keras.

Pasangan Tan sedang berada di balkon rumah itu, dengan mengamati pemandangan yang tersedia didepan matanya

"yeobeo ini saatnya kita mengambil bayi itu dari pasangan Cho itu" Heechul memecah keheningan

"ne apakah kau sudah siap?" tanya Hangeng dan dibalas anggukan oleh Heechul dan pasangan Tan itu pun datang ke rumah sakit tempat bayi itu berada.

Pasangan Cho itu pun mengamati tidur nyeyak sang bayi,yang baru bisa berhenti mengangis beberapa menit yang lalu

"yeobeo istirahatlah kau pasti lelah telah menenangkan putra kita" titah sang suami yang bernama Cho Yunho.

"ania Yunho-ya kenapa sejak putra kita menangis perasaanku tidak tengan aku merasa ji-jika ki-kita akan kehilangan bayi kita hiks hiks Yunho-ya a-aku hiks aku tidak mau berpisah dengna putra kita hiks hiks "tangis Jaejoong pun pecah ia sedih karena sebentar lagi salah satu anaknya akan berpisah darinya. Sang suami pun yang melihat kesedihan sang istri pun hanya bisa merengkuh tubuh istrinya kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap lembut punggung istrinya.

TOK TOK

Pasangan Cho pun melepas pelukan mereka dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi mereka.

"masuk"

CKLEK

Sepasang suami-istri telah berada didepan pintu ruangan yang ditempati Ny. Cho. Tn. Cho yang melihat pasangan Tan itu berdiri didepan pintu terkejut dan Tn. Cho yang merasakan remasan kuat yang ada disisi kemeja yang dipakainya pun mengarahkan penglihatannya kearah sang istri dan benar saja sang istri terlihat bergetar

"apa kalian tidak mengijinkan kami masuk?" tanya Heechul

"ah ne silakan masuk" balas Tn. Cho,pasangan Tan itu pun masuk dan melirik sekilas bayi yang akan mereka ambil

"saya tidak akan berbasa-basi disini ,saya akan mengambil bayi pertama kalian sesuai dengan perjanjian yang sudah kita sepakati bersama beberapa bulan yang lalu" kata Hangeng to the point. Saat-saat yang tidak diinginkan pasangan Cho kini pun terjadi dan mau tidak mau mereka harus menepati janji itu.

"tak bisakah kalian memeberikan kami waktu beberapa bulan untuk bersama putra kami sebelum kalian mengambilnya?" nego Ny. Cho

"tidak,kita sudah berbaik hati memberi kalian waktu untuk bisa melihat bayi kalian meski itu hanya satu hari. Jadi sekarang kami harus mengambil anak kalian yang pertama"tolah Heechul

"kumohon berikan saya sedikit waktu lagi untuk bisa bersama putraku"Ny. Cho tetap memohon agar pengambilan putranya diundur akan tetapi Heechul tetap menghiraukan permohonan yang dilakukan Ny. Cho dan berjalan mengambil bayi itu. Tn. Cho yang melihat itu hanya diam dan menenangkan Ny. Cho yang sudah menangis terisak

"dimana kalian akan tinggal?" tanya Tn. Cho

"kami tidak akan memberitahukan hal itu kepada kalian karena itu yang akan menjadi peraturan setelah ini"balas Hangeng

"apa ? apa maksudmu? Peraturan apa?"

"mulai detik ini kalian tidak boleh mencari bayi kalian anggaplah jika kalian hanya melahirkan satu bayi bukan bayi kembar dan saat ini bayi ini telah resmi menjadi bayi kami bukan lagi bayi kalian,baiklah kami akan pergi" setelah mengatakan itu pasangan Tan keluar ruangan itu dan meninggalkan rumah sakit itu dan Ny. Cho menangis histeris karena kehilangan bayinya dan Tn. Cho hanya bisa diam dan menenangkan sang istri.

Disebuah mension ditengah hutan seorang anak lelaki yang manis sedang berada di ruang tamu rumah itu menunggu sang eomma dan appa yang akan membawakan adiknya 'CKLEK' saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka sang anak yang bernama Do Young menghampiri sang eomma dan appanya

"appa,eomma apa itu adik Do Young?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang berbinar dan sang appa dan eomma tersenyum melihat raut bahagia yang terpancar diwajah anaknya

"ne sayang ini adik Do Young ayo kita bawa adiknya ke kamar"ajak sang appa dan mereka pun kekamar

"appa eomma kenapa adiknya dibawa kekamar appa dan eomma?" tanya Do Young

"karena adik Do Young masih kecil jadi harus diawasi oleh orang dewasa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk sayang"jawab sang eomma dan Do Young hanya mengangguk. Heechul pun meletakkan bayi itu diatas kasur

"eomma siapa nama adik Do Young?" tanya Do Young dengan menggenggam tangan mungil adiknya

"ah iya siapa ya namanya? Apa kau ingin memberinya nama Do Young-ah?" dan dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Do Young

"Kyuhyun, namanya Tan Kyuhyun . Do Young-ah nama adikmu adalah Tan Kyuhyun" sambung Hangeng dan diangguki oleh Heechul dan Do Young

"namanya lucu Tan Kyuhyun. Hai mulai hari ini kau menjadi adik Tan Do Young dan namamu adalah Tan Kyuhyun arraseo"kata Do Young memberitahu,Heechul dan Hangeng yang melihat itu tertawa renyah.

TBC


End file.
